


Avalon’s Misery

by Stinkyfishy



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkyfishy/pseuds/Stinkyfishy
Summary: Saber also known as Artoria Pendragon is summoned by a young woman. As time goes on the young woman reminds Artoria of all those who she had lost in many lifetimes.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, to find myself in front of a young woman. She looked surprised and relived at the same time. She reminded me of someone I knew in a distant life. I finally got out of my head and stared into her eyes. 

“Are you my master?” I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see what see would say. “Yes” she mumbled with the tone of someone with confidence but her body language said otherwise. She looked like a scared child or a knight who realized their battalion had been lead into a trap. I somewhat admired that she tried to put on a brave face, even when it was just the two of us. 

After what felt like days of us staring each other down, she walked towards me. All that could be heard outside were the sounds of wind chimes and police cars. She held her hand out to me which now had the markings of a servant of the Holy Grail’s lies. “It’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?” She asked as if we just schoolmates introducing ourselves. “You can just call me Saber, as part of the customs of the Grail War” I answered, but she looked disappointed in my answer. “No, I meant your real name” she spoke like a mouse facing a lion. “I’m not into all this customary shit, I wanna actually get to know you and not use you as a tool!” This time her voices softened as if she were talking to a loved one who made a mistake. Nonetheless her body language did most of the speaking for her, it was clear to me that she was emotional about this. 

I kept wondering what she was thinking. About how much knowledge did she have regarding the Grail War. If I gave her my real name, I could put us in danger. I hesitated as I spoke “I’m afraid I can’t give you me real name. Perhaps in the future I could let you more about me”. The young woman’s face didn’t show signs of disappointment but instead of determination. “Don’t worry I’ll figure out your name soon!” She stared directly at me while she said this. Her intentions seemed to be out of respect and kindness. 

“Well you must be tired walking around with all that armor on and You’re probably tired as well.” Spoke the woman. She expressed her concern with being able to provide enough mana for me. Before we went our separate ways for the night I asked her a question. I expressed that I didn’t know her name. She looked at me with a certain look in her eyes. “I’m __” she spoke as she looked at me slightly blushing and stuttering with her words. During the night I kept wondering why she chose to participate in this senseless bloodbath, which prays on the soul’s vulnerability. I’m hoping that I’ll be able to save her form the despair I’ve seen in so many others in my lifetime.


	2. Genuine Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artoria reminiscences of someone who fulfilled her wish as king.

In what seems like a lifetime ago I was the King of Britain. Many people helped me reclaim my right to the throne. Some of those being in the beginning of life my brother Kay and his father. In technical terms they were my adopted Family. In the end most of these people didn’t stick by side until the very end, and I didn’t expect them too. When I pulled Excalibur, I knew I was no longer human. I was now to live my life as a concept and the embodiment of Chivalry. The original knights of the Roundtable had disbanded by the time I took the throne. Merlin chose to guide me down the path of kingship and I’m nothing but grateful for his guidance. As fate would have it, in those final moments he was not present. 

The young woman who summoned me reminded me of someone who was with me till the very end. I didn’t want to compare the two but my mind subconsciously began to wonder. Before we completely parted ways, she grabbed my iron clad hands and admitted to being nervous. “I’m nervous and don’t know how I should really go about this but, I feel better knowing that you’ll be watching my back!” claimed the young woman. “Master, as long as we’re bound to each other, I won’t let anything happen to you.” I proclaimed. I saw the slightest blush cross her face. Suddenly all the confidence left her body at once. Something was different this time though. 

As a knight I’ve seen many men loose all confidence and hope in a few moments. The bulk of these moments took place of the battlefield, a place where their are no victors. A place where there is no hope. Many men would cling onto the idea of honor and glory as their hope. 

Unbeknownst to me I stared off for a few moments. The young woman looked puzzled and let go of my hands. I know this feeling all to well. More often then not a fellow knight would be grabbing my hand, in their eyes you could see that had lost all hope as well as a reason to cling onto those last bits of life. This time was different however there was no blood on my hands.

I quickly thank my Master and we went our separate ways. I stayed awake knowing all of the possible dangers which wasn’t difficult with everything on my mind. I kept thinking of the way she treated me. When she grabbed my cold metal hands it was out of genuine intentions. I was so used to shaking hands with other rulers as a way of an alliance nothing more nothing less. I was also used to comforting those in their final moments, which were because of my poor choices. On some days I felt all that guilt and sorrow but I chose to bare it for the sake of others. Most of my trusted knights didn’t notice because they idolized me so much, which I didn’t really mind. If it gave them hope and a reason to keep fighting then I didn’t mind. 

Nonetheless someone was able to notice this persona that I had. My first knight of the Round Table, Bedivere. He remained to loyal to me until the bitter end. In all those years he tried to get me smile even just once. While everyone else equated me to an inhuman beast Bedivere chose stay by my side, with nothing promised to him for doing so. In those final moments he gave something I had been wanting for so long. Peace. It was a genuine act that was selfish but I was finally able to just smile and have some genuine hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t what I’m thinking when I write this but okay.


	3. Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full moon looks down on the participants of this Holy Grail War, and Artoria is concerned about her Masters state of mind.

“I order you with my command spell... to destroy the grail.” 

The sun started to set, signaling that the other masters are bound to be more active. I was on alert since I was unaware which servants had been summoned and their respective masters. There was also a possibility that certain servants could have multiple people supplying them with Mana. I didn’t want to burden my master with my worries but it was my priority to be aware of all possible dangers. 

I stood in the hallway awaiting for my next task, when the young woman walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt, I assume it was to try to hide the obvious command spells on her hand. I’d imagine it would be always explaining her supposed ‘Tattoos’ to a random old lady on the street. Earlier in the day she gave me an extra change of clothes since she didn’t want me bringing too much attention to myself. 

___ chose to not have anything to do with the church. We talked and she claimed that no matter what she wouldn’t go to them for help. I asked if she had any resentment towards the church, she states that it feels safer the less people know the better. 

The full moon shined down on the isolated beach, as the waves crashed down on the sand never allowing a moment of quiet. There was a consistent amount of Mana being expended near here. I wanted to approach at a distance since I’m not sure how strong the servant or master was. Thankfully we weren’t on a loading dock with cargo to serve as cover. As much as I don’t want to compare the two, ___ remind me of Iri. Both women had a certain naivety to the entire situation. In hindsight Irisviel had already known the endgame to that war. She was to sacrifice herself, to save her daughter from the same fate. She believed in her naive husbands plan to carry all the evils of the world, a goal that isn’t possible. 

Although my master had a different kind of naivety. She left the safety of her four walls like she was simply going to the store or meeting an old friend. It angered my on the inside that she’s this so nonchalantly, her life could end any instant and her loved ones would never have a person to blame it on. It reminds me going on a short campaign, back like my days when I was King. When I was less experienced I remember being in certain battles where the only thing that got me through was my spirt alone. 

That’s something that humans have the upper hand on to servants. We’re bound to repeat the same mistakes that we made in our actual life. I’m an exception, but you can’t so easily change an old habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally mapped out where I kinda want the story to go so updates will actually happen. Also I’m sorry this is cringe and bad, I’m barely passing English and I’m desperate for Saber fics.


	4. Seized with Failure

As we approached with my Master in tow, I saw the servant. His muscular build, golden helmet and shield, signaled to me that he was a threat. I’m assuming that he’s the lancer servant. “Master, please distance yourself from us since I’m unaware of his strength.” I’m thankful that she listened to my request, since I didn’t want to fight with her about it. 

I started reminiscing on memories of my past. Maybe it was the smell of the ocean, that reminded me of a certain hero who wielded 2 lances. The only emotion that I’m able to invoke is pity. Yet, while it lasted he was a good ally. I needed to focus on the task at hand, defeating this servant and their master. 

I used Excalibur to block a hit from the enemy. The once calm beach was now filled with the sounds of weapons clashing. Despite the enemy having little to no armor, it was difficult to get a good hit on him. I felt cold water under my feet as I drew distance between the both of us. My back was towards the moon which darkened my shadow in front of me. The enemy had a certain fiery glow to him as the battle went on. 

“My opponent look upon me as I looked down upon the enemies of Sparta!” proclaimed the enemy. I could assume that he was a some sort of commander or at the very least a soldier. I wanted to end the battle as soon as possible since I was unsure of his Noble Phantasm or his Master’s capabilities. The cold misty breeze caused my hair to hit my face. My Noble Phantasm could easily end this battle, but that wasn’t even an option that I was considering. Excalibur is very flashy and should be used sparingly. Plus I was unsure how much Mana my Master can expel at once. I wanted to play this battle safe since I wouldn’t want to get overconfident and underestimate him. 

The man raised his shield and stood in a more defensive stance. He raised his lance and forced his lance into the sand. As he kneeled I saw 300 soldiers kneeled to ground ready to follow his lead. “Themopylae Enomotia!” he called out, as the soldiers behind him disappeared. His previous wounds healed and it seemed like he stood taller than before. 

He dashed towards me bearing his lance just inches from my face. I aimed at his side, but my sword was denied by his golden shield. I dodged just before he pierced my face, but he landed a cut above my eye. Blood slowly dripped down my face blinding my right eye. Before we both pulled away I managed to land a hit on his leg. I looked at his leg and realized that it didn’t puncture his muscular shell. “By the look of that sword I can identify you as the King of England.” he said. I repositioned myself to look him in the eye as he addressed me. “You’re not what I expected from the legendary King Arthur, but your presence makes up for my false assumption.”

The fight between a Spartan citizen and the King of Britain. Two very different eras and ways of life, yet the two fought with a certain mutual respect. 

After what felt like a drawn out battle I finally landed a lethal hit on the Spartan. I pulled out Excalibur which usually had a golden holy glow, but was now covered in metallic warm blood. I heard the weapons hit the soft sand, as the waves continued to crash on the near by sand. “I was once a king like you...” he coughed. He was now hunched over covered in blood coming from his mouth and wound. “I lead my muscle-headed soldiers through Sparta” he chuckled, “I’m not sure what they would’ve done without me.” His heroic spirt started to fade, which signified to me that his master wasn’t able to supply him with enough mana to heal the devastating blow. “I wonder what became of Sparta..how has it changed?” he spat out blood with those words. 

His master soon quickly also fell by my sword. I noticed that their command spells were faded which indicated that they had likely fought someone else before us. My Master and I both reconvened with each other after the battle. “There was some sort of barrier but it was sloppy, like it was made by someone in a rush.” said the young Master. I flashed her a small smile as to detour her from asking what happened with my face. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something but quickly looked away. I dematerialized to spend my energy healing up. 

I wonder how ___ was feeling after that fight. I’m lucky that she didn’t need to bloody her hands this time, I’d rather bloody mine than hers. I’m once again haunted with memories of Iri. I believed in her wish of wanting to become the embodiment of the Holy Grail. She wanted to protect her daughter which I respected and honored. Yet I was still powerless to make her change her mind, in all honesty I highly doubt Irisviel’s decision could be swayed. I’m unsure about a lot of things but I won’t fail ___ like I failed Irisviel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the cringe. I will probably wake up next week and regret my choices.


End file.
